I Will Carry You
by DemonWitch
Summary: Casey and Derek see the rest of the family die in a car crash. This is about them having a hard time dealing with the family's death, "carrying" each other through. Eventually Dasey
1. Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

**A/N: Okay, I got this idea from a music video I made actually lol. It was one of the first ones I made with still pictures. Anyways, I just wanted to try it out. Tell me what you think. This is the ONLY story that I will be updating only if I get reviews on it. I usually hate that, but since I've got a few others going on right now I only will work on this one if I get enough reviews telling me to do so. And I ain't picky. :P 5 reviews a chapter (See how nice I am lol) and I'll update once a week. Deal?**

* * *

Chapter One 

"Derek you're going the wrong way"

Derek looked over at his step-sister "How would you know? Have you ever been there before?"

Casey sighed, "No. But according to these directions-"

"I don't need directions"

"What about that time you took me to meet Emily at the new mall?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "That was different"

"And when we all went on our family vacation."

"I got us there just fine."

Casey glared, "We were three hours late!"

"Details" Derek said with a smirk and turned his attention back to the road.

"And last week on the way to my dance recital"

Derek snickered, "That was on purpose."

"Der-ek!"

"We're here!"

Casey looked around in surprise, "Are you sure?

Derek parked the car and quickly jumped, "See ya inside Spacey"

"DEREK!"

Chuckling to himself, Derek walked up the sidewalk to the house. It was Casey's 18th birthday and Nora wanted to throw her a surprise party. As luck would have it, Nora ran into an old friend of her at the store almost a year ago and now that they were acquainted again, she insisted on having the party at her house.

Derek look up at the large door, "More like mansion" he muttered before knocking.

Casey caught up just as the door opened, "There you two are!"

Kelli Rollins greeted the teens with hugs and ushered them into the house.

"I'm sorry we're late" Casey started to gush "Derek went the wrong way and then-"

Kelli laughed and waved her hands, "The guest of honor is never late to her own party Casey. Relax. Leave your coats in there" she pointed to a room off to the right, "Then come on down to the living room. Your family's waiting."

Derek tossed his leather coat and heard it hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Perfect" he said with a grin.

"Uh! You are such a pig" Casey carefully laid her jacket over the back of a chair.

The two of them started walking down the hallway, "I can't believe you made me late to my own party" Casey hissed.

"Chill. You heard what Kelli said. It's _your_ party. You can't be late."

"Whatever. I swear if you do anything else I-"

"SURPRISE!"

Casey let out a small scream and jumped back a foot, which caused Derek to break into hysterical laughter, "Oh that was so worth it!"

Nora came around the counter, "Are you okay honey?"

Casey took her hand off her heart and flashed a smile, her face bright red from embarrassment, "Of course I am. Just surprised."

Emily came up and gave her a hug, "That was the point. Happy birthday"

"Thanks Em"

Casey looked around, "Wow. Who didn't you invite?"

Derek, having finally gotten his laughter under control, threw an arm around Casey's shoulder, "Everyone but the teachers. And Max of course."

Casey's face darkened and Emily hit Derek on the arm, "Shut up Derek"

"What? What'd I say?"

Rolling her eyes, Emily took Casey's hand, "Come on. Let's go enjoy your party."

As Emily led Casey away Edwin came up to Derek, "Dude, I knew you were dense. But what is wrong with you?"

Derek frowned, "What?"

"Helloooo? Bring up Max?"

"I thought she was over him"

"She is. But that's besides the point."

Lizzie suddenly appeared at Derek's side, "No funny stuff tonight" she said sternly waving her finger back and forth between the two boys.

"Of course not" they answered in unison right before Marti ran up to Derek, grabbed his hand and dragged him off to dance.

* * *

It was late when the party finally died down and everyone left. Nora was in the kitchen helping Kelli clean up. Lizzie and Marti were already asleep on the couch, and Edwin was nodding off in his chair. 

"Thanks again for having us here Kelli" Nora said as she put the last of the garbage in the trash.

Kelli flashed a smile, "It's no problem Nora. With John gone on his business trip and the boys at their dad's for the weekend; it worked out perfectly."

George stuck his head in, "You ready?"

Nora looked around before nodding and grabbing her purse, "Yeah. Let's get those kids to bed."

Kelli stood at the door and gave them each a hug as they left.

Casey smiled tiredly, "Thank you so much Kelli. It was the best"

"I'm glad you have fun. Have a good night dear."

Derek was just climbing into his car when Marti sleepily stuck her head out of their dad's car, "Smerek?"

Derek looked up, "Yeah Smarti?"

"Can I ride with you?"

Derek smiled but shook his head, "Not tonight squirt ok? I'll take you out tomorrow."

Marti slowly nodded her head, "Okay Smerek. Love you"

"Love you too Smarti."

Derek walked up to George, "Hey Dad?

"Yes?"

"Can I follow you back?"

George raised his eyebrows and Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm not exactly sure where we are…and I don't want to ask Casey about her stupid map."

George chuckled, "Of course you can."

Derek hopped into his car and carefully backed out of the driveway. He waited until George backed out as well then started to follow him.

Casey frowned, "Are you going to follow George home?"

Derek scoffed, "No."

"Then why are you following him?"

"Uhh maybe because he's in front of us?" Derek snipped.

"You could have gone before he backed out."

"Well I didn't. So drop it."

Casey waved her papers, "I have directions _right_ here."

Derek grunted but didn't answer.

"Oh I see you'd rather follow your father home then take directions from a map"

Derek ripped the papers out of her hands and threw them behind him, "Casey will you drop it already?!"

"DEREK LOOK OUT!!"

Derek jerked his face forward and slammed on his breaks, "Shit!"

The car came to a screeching halt right behind George's car, which had stopped at a red light. Derek looked ahead and saw George glaring back at him through his side mirror.

"I'm gonna hear about this when we get home" Derek muttered.

"Well if you would just listen to me-"

"Casey." Derek looked over at her as they started moving forward "Shut up."

Casey grumbled but fell silently back into her seat. Her eyes fluttered shut and she soon fell asleep.

"Finally" Derek whispered then turned his attention to the road.

* * *

Casey woke up to the sound of rain of the windshield. She opened her eyes and saw Derek was still driving, "Are we almost there?" she whispered. 

Derek glanced over and smirked, "Well well well, if it isn't sleeping...klutzilla. Have a nice nap? Hope it wasn't for beauty sleep…cause you might wanna keep trying."

Casey rolled her eyes and sat up straighter in her seat, "Real smooth Venturi. Are we almost there?"

Derek nodded, his eyes back on the road, "I'd say about another 20 minutes."

"Is that still Mom and George in front of us?"

"Yep"

"How long was I out?"

"Like I said, not long enough."

Casey opened her mouth to retort back, but instead she let out an ear piercing scream shattered the air around them. Derek swore again and slammed on his breaks, causing the car to slid all over the slick road before finally coming to a stop.

A huge black truck had run it's light and ran straight into the car in front of them. The car spun around a few times before hitting the sidewalk, and flipped up in the air. They watched in horror as it spun wildly around on its back before crashing into the side of a tree, the truck crushing the other side in.

Casey started to hyperventilate, "OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod"

Derek gasped to breath as he scrambled for his cell phone. Once he had it he unbuckled himself and tossed the phone to Casey "Casey call 911."

Casey just sat shaking, her eyes wide. Derek leaned over and slapped her across the face, "CALL 911 NOW!"

Brought back to reality Casey burst into tears as she dialed and Derek took off running. As soon as he reached the car he dropped to his knees and tried to see inside, "Dad? Nora?"

It was dark out, but he could make out their forms, all were hanging by their seat belts. Except….

"Smarti?"

Derek ran around to the other side, "Marti can you hear me?"

Once he was sure she wasn't in there Derek jumped to his feet "SMARTI!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	2. How Could This Happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek**  
**

**A/N: Wow...I must say the amount of reviews I got on the first chapter were...astounding. Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. It's more of a filler to get the story into gear. **

** Thanks to** DPlover75, i am watching you 15, JennyKim319, princetongirl, SpencerReidFan89, nick-sara and draco-hermoione, fanficrulez, Dark Mican, xOxEveryDayofarelivesxOx818, Maroseson, DaniMarie92, Summers Rage, jeytonlover, derekandcasey4ever and valery88 **for your reviews!**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Flashbacks**

* * *

Chapter Two: How Could This Happen?  


Derek stared down at his hands and drowned out the voices around him. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be real. This kind of stuff only happened on TV. Not to real people. Not to him.

Slowly rubbing his hands together, Derek tried to get the blood off of them. He rubbed faster and faster, but it wouldn't come off.

Suddenly somebody grabbed his hands, bringing him back to reality.

"Hold on there son, you're going to rub your skin off."

Derek looked up to see the police officer who had introduced himself as Officer Williams crouching next to him, "Let's get you over to the ambulance, okay? You can wash your hands there."

Derek nodded and stood up, his mind numb. He was vaguely aware of his clothes sticking to his body.

"Hey, are you hurt?"

"No. Just a small scratch." Derek whispered hoarsely.

"Are you sure? You're covered in-"

"It's not mine" Derek choked out.

Officer Williams paused, "I see. Come on son. Let's get you cleaned up."

Derek followed him slowly, trying to keep his eyes off the scene around him.

_**Derek felt panic rush through his body when he couldn't find Marti.  
**_

_** "MARTI!" he screamed again.  
**_

_** A small whimper to his left caught his attention and he scrambled over to the sidewalk, slipping on the wet pavement.  
**_

_** "Oh god"  
**_

_** Derek dropped to his knees next to his baby sister's body. She was cut up from head to toe, but she was still breathing. Derek ripped off his jacket and covered her with it.  
**_

_** "I'm here Marti" he whispered,  
**_

_** Marti opened her eyes, "Smerek…."  
**_

_** "I'm here baby."  
**_

_** "I hurt" she whimpered.  
**_

_** Derek gasped back a sob, "I know. People are on their way to help. Just hang on."**_

Derek sat inside the ambulance and let one of the paramedics clean his hands.

"What happened to your knees?"

"I slipped" Derek mumbled.

Casey came up, "Derek? Are you..."

Derek just shook his head and patted the spot next to him. Casey sat down and they both looked up in time to see four bodies get pulled out of the car, then covered with sheets.  
Casey started sobbing and buried her face in Derek's shoulder. He loosely put an arm around her shoulder, his eyes red and swollen, "Marti asked if she could ride with me and I-"

Derek swallowed slowly, "And I said no..." he whispered.

"Derek...I-"

"Don't say anything. Just...don't."

_**Derek left Marti with Casey and went back to the car. He dropped to his knees again and looked inside the car, "Dad? Dad answer me."  
**_

_** Reaching in as far as he could he felt for a pulse and felt his heart drop when he couldn't find one.  
**_

_** "No."  
**_

_** Hurrying over to Nora's side he reach in through the twisted metal and hissed in pain when he arm caught on some glass. Jerking back quickly Derek gasped to breath.  
**_

_** They were dead.  
**_

_** He heard the sirens in the background and he dropped to his knees, tears mixing with the rain on his face, "How could this happen?"**_

* * *

As soon as they reached the hospital Casey called Kelli and told her what had happened. As Derek was waiting for news on Marti, he asked a nurse to call Emily. Knowing Casey needed her. 

"Here"

Derek looked up to see Kelli standing in front of him with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" he whispered as he took it.

Kelli sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, "How are you holding up?"

"How do you think?" Derek said bitterly.

Kelli gave him a slight squeeze "I'm sorry honey."

Derek's eyes started burning and he covered them with hand, "How could this happen?"

"Mr. Venturi?"

Kelli and Derek turned to see Officer Williams standing there with his partner.

"Yes?"

"We have a few questions for you"

Derek straightened, "What kind of questions?"

"About the accident"

Derek flinched and Kelli's eyes flashed angrily, "What the fuck is wrong with you people?!"

Derek's eyes widened as Kelli stepped in front of him, "He's just saw his family…." Kelli closed her eyes for a second, "die…and you want to ask questions?"

Officer Williams held up a hand, "We just want to figure out what exactly happened"

"He's still trying to figure out what happened!" Kelli snapped.

"Ma'm. We're just trying to do our job."

"Do it later. Give this boy some time for God's sake."

The officers exchanged glances then nodded, "Okay."

They walked off and Derek stared at Kelli in disbelief, "Whoa. Who are you and what have you done with Kelli?"

Kelli smiled, "Just because you've never seen me bitchy, doesn't mean I can't be."

They sat back down and Kelli pulled Derek into another hug, "It's going to be okay" she whispered into his hair, "I don't know how. But it will be."

"Derek Venturi?"

Derek jumped up to greet the doctor, "That's me. Is she okay? What's going on?"

Kelli stood as well, her arms wrapped around her body."

"Are you Casey..." the doctor looked down at his chart, "McDonald?"

"No. I'm Kelli Rollins. I'm a family friend."

"Tell me about my sister damn it!" Derek snapped.

"It's complicated. It seems she wasn't wearing her seat belt, and was thrown from the car on impact."

Derek flinched and Kelli put her arm around him.

"We did all we could but-"

"But. _What_." Derek stressed

"She slipped into a coma. And I don't believe she'll be coming out anytime soon."

Derek just started at the doctor, before sinking to the floor, tears running down his face, "Not Marti"

Kelli knelt next to him as he cried.

* * *

Emily looked up as Sam came running in, "Emily! What happened?" 

"Sam!" She threw herself into his arms and started sobbing, "They're dead!"

Sam's eyes widened in shock and he held Emily closer, "Emily..."

"Where's Casey?"

"They put her in a room. After we got here...she broke into hysterics...and..."  
Sam took her hand, "Let's go be with her now."

* * *

Casey slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Sam sitting in a hospital chair asleep and Kelli sleeping on a couch. Rubbing her hands over her face she tried to remember why she was in the hospital. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "Oh god" she threw back the covers and raced for the bathroom. 

Sam awoke to the sounds of someone retching in the bathroom. He looked over at Casey's bed then jumped to his feet when he saw she wasn't there. He carefully pushed the bathroom door open and stuck his head in, "Casey?"

Casey pulled back from the toilet and leaned against the wall, her sobs shaking her body. "Casey" he whispered.

Casey looked up, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Casey?"

Sam looked behind him, "She's in here."

Emily appeared at the door, "I went to get you some food."

Casey tried to smile but her face crumbled, "I just...oh god!"

Emily rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Sam put a hand on Emily's shoulder, "Get her back in bed. I'm going to check on Derek."

Emily nodded and started to led Casey out of the bathroom, "Come on honey."

* * *

Derek awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. Blinking her looked around, "What?"" 

"Derek. Casey's awake."

Derek looked up to see Sam standing next to him, "How is she?"

"Not so good."

Sam nodded to the bed Derek had fallen asleep next to, "Any change?"

Derek shook his head, "No."

He reached over and gently brushed a piece of hair out of Marti's face, "She's just a little girl Sam" he whispered horsely.

"I just...I don't understand how this could have happened."

* * *

It was nearly 7 in the morning when Derek and Casey finally walked through their front door. Kelli, Sam and Emily all tried to get the teens to come and stay with them, but they refused. Throwing their coats on the coat rack they slowly walked over and sat in their normal places. The room was deadly silent, except for the occasional sniff from Casey. 

Suddenly Casey stood up, her arms wrapped around her, "I have to call my Dad" she whispered.

Derek looked up at her with dull eyes and nodded, "I should probably call my Mom."

Casey stopped and reached into her pocket, pulling out Derek's cell phone she handed it to him, "Here."

She walked over to the phone and started to dial her dad's number. She only got halfway through before she burst into tears and sunk to the floor.

Derek sighed deeply and went over to her "Casey"

Casey looked up, "This is all your fault!"

Derek's eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?"

Casey got up, "If you hadn't been driving like an idiot, then George wouldn't have been paying attention to you! He would have been watching the road!"

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Casey hit him on the chest, "You are! You've been ruining my life since the day I met you!"

With every word she continued to hit him, "And now my family is gone!"

Derek grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall, "So is mine!" he roared.

Casey started up at him, her chest heaving.

"Derek..."

Tears slowly ran down her checks "What are we going to do?" she whimpered.

"How could this have happened?"

Derek's face softened and her pulled her into his arms, "I don't know."

"I just don't know."

* * *

**A/N: What'da think? If you have an suggestions for changes, I'd be happy to hear them...:)**

* * *


End file.
